Her First Date Edward's point of veiw
by JamieAnneCullen-Black
Summary: Edward is the father now of a 16 year old girl and he is letting her go on her first date with... gulp... Jacob. i hope you enjoy. i will be adding chapters to it.




The doorbell rang. I went and stood by the door… trying to decide whether or not to open the door for my daughter's date. Jacob.

Ugh… it disgusted me that Jacob had fallen for my wife, Bella, before our daughter, Renesmee, but the fact that he has moved onto my daughter just made me want to kill him even more now.

After mine and Bella's marriage, me and Jacob had become friends, but once he had started talking about my daughter the way he had thought about my wife, I just got closer and closer to ripping off a limb --- or just ripping him apart all together.

But I _had_ to be polite … I had promised Bella and Renesmee.

After listening into and laughing at his nervous thoughts I decided not to keep him waiting any longer.

"Hello Jacob," I said smoothly… letting the ridiculous creature into my home.

"Hey Eddy!" he said trying to cover up his nervousness. "Is Nessie here?"

"Yes… but I think we need to talk…"

Jacob's big bushy eyebrows furrowed and he frowned a little.

"About what…?" he asked.

"Follow me," I said smoothly.

_He's gonna kill me! _Jacob yelled to himself. _What did I do? Crap! He's gonna tell me that Nessie doesn't like me and she doesn't want to see me again. Oh gosh… please! NO!_

I chuckled lightly as we walked into my new office.

_This is like a horror movie! I am walking into a vampire's office and he just getting ready to rip me apart!_

"I will if you harm my daughter or talk about her in any disgusting way…" I trailed off in an inaudible voice.

"Sit down, Jacob," I said holding out my hand to the seat in front of the desk.

Jacob slowly sat down and situated himself uncomfortably. I had never seen him this nervous… except for the first time he held Renesmee. He thought if he held on too tight that he might break my precious little girl.

"So, this is your first date with my lovely daughter, Renesmee…" I said.

Jacob grinned.

"She means so much to me and Bella. She is such a precious and beautiful girl. I don't know what I would do without her. I love my daughter. And so does my family."

I opened a drawer on my new desk. I pulled out a pistol, a box of bullets, and a permanent marker. Which was odd, but Emmett had a great time picking out the gun.

"I mean if you were to hurt her, Alice would probably break an arm… Rosalie would break every bone in your body, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and I would hunt you down and kill you."

I set the gun onto the desk along with the box of bullets.

_Shoot! He's gonna kill me!_

"But, I have nothing to worry about do I?"

"No Sir…"

Did Jacob just call me sir? Weird.

"Edward?" called Bella. "Where's Jacob?"

"We'll be right there!" I called.

Jacob let out a big breath.

"One more thing before you go…"

"Anything for you Edward."

"I just need you to put your name on this bullet…" I said quickly grabbing a bullet from the box and handed him the marker and bullet. "First and Last."

"Okay…" said Jacob.

"Or better yet, here is a nail… I want you to scratch your name into those letters you just wrote."

Jacob's forehead started to sweat.

He handed me the bullet and I cocked it into the gun.

"Thank you. Now let's go find my daughter…."

Jacob nodded and held the door open for me. I walked out, thoroughly impressed.

………………………………………………………………………………

We waited by the stairs for about half an hour. Bella started small talk with Jacob. She was the one that was hit the hardest about Jacob taking Renesmee on her sixteenth birthday with the guy that liked her just seventeen years ago. It was one, really weird, and two, gross.

Bella and I had gone to a parenting class two weeks ago about first dates. It was interesting but it just was hard on Bella to realize that her baby girl was growing up into a young beautiful girl.

My daughter was growing and sometimes when Bella choked up about it, I had to be the strong one for her… but it has been difficult to deal with at times. She has asked me to teach her to drive the Volvo, but I had to decline because I didn't want to face the fact that my baby girl wanted to drive.

"Oh! Edward, look at her!" Bella gasped.

I stopped with my day dreams and stood up and looked at Renesmee walking down the stairs. Her hair was in loose curls and Alice had set her up with a nice knee length blue dress with teal polka dots, and something like 'teacup sleeves'… (Alice took me to go buy it for her… and she had described the dress in full detail) with blue flats. Bella had given her my grandmother's diamond I had given her eighteen years ago-when we were juniors in high school- on a chain necklace. Renesmee wore it around her neck.

Her eyes were her mother's beautiful brown, and her smile came from her as well.

Jacob had stood up and I turned around to see him stand up too. He was wearing nice jeans and a nice black jacket, and a green shirt under….

Green.

Figures.

Renesmee's favorite color.

Renesmee stepped on the last step and smiled. I smiled at her and went to go hug her. She smiled at me.

"You look so-"

"JACOB!" she squealed and ran to him and gave him a hug.

I turned around stunned at her reaction. I was about to say something nice.

"You look fantastic!" said Jacob.

"Really? You like it? Is it too fancy?"

"Not for what I have planned!"

I stomped my foot, lightly, but impatiently.

Renesmee turned to look at me and smiled.

"Sorry dad. What were you going to say?"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"You really do, honey," said Bella.

"Thanks mom, dad… well I think we're going to leave now."

"Now!?" asked Bella. "Why not take some pictures?! We want to remember this night forever right?!"

"Sure… yeah… I'd rather kill him than let him touch my daughter and see it pasted in a photo in a picture frame…" I said to quietly to be heard.

"Smile!" Bella said as the two -ugh- stood side by side, Jacob wrapping his big gross wolf arms around my daughter's waist.

I glared at the thing… ehem, I mean Jacob.

"Thanks mom." said Renesmee pecking her on the cheek, "Bye dad!" she waved.

"Have fun, sweetie," said Bella, waving almost cautiously.

"Bye." I said glaring at Jacob.

Alice and Jasper had come down with Rosalie and Emmett, and waved their goodbyes. Jacob's smile was disgusting. It was just too… happy. It was like the look he had given my wife sixteen years ago.

I slammed the door when their car started out of the driveway.

Bella sped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

Jasper and Alice looked at me worried.

"I'm on it," I grumbled.

I walked up the stairs and listened through the door. I heard soft whimpers and I opened the door.

"Bella?"

"What…? Oh Edward. I can't believe my daughter is going out on a date with my- werewolf friend."

"Honey… she'll be fine." I said, knowing it was the truth, but wanting him not to make me feel so comfortable with my daughter. I mean it was Jacob.

"I know. But… it's been so fast."

"I know. My little girl's all grown up," I said. I put my cheek onto her head.

"Knock, knock," said Emmett.

"What?" I said, clearly bugged.

"We're going hunting. R'member?" Emmett cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I looked at Bella.

"Go ahead. Have fun," Bella turned and sat on the couch.

"Bye hon."

"Bye Edward."

I walked out the door and I walked to Alice.

"Alice. No matter what you see, you will not tell Bella. Got it?" I said smiling.

"Got it," she said.

"Thanks Alice. Let's go Jasper," I said.

Jasper swiftly gave Alice a kiss and we were out the door. An adventure about to start.


End file.
